


Happy Together

by HeavenlyMess



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frerard, Kid Fic, M/M, Polyamory, Swingers, Teacher Frank Iero, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMess/pseuds/HeavenlyMess
Summary: Frank and Tucker have been together for the longest time, and have the perfect life.Bert and Gerard just moved back to NJ with their family, and they try to make friends.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Tucker Rule, Frank Iero/Tucker Rule/Gerard Way/Bert McCracken
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	1. Happy Anniversary

‘Happy anniversary, my love!’ Frank said as he approached his partner from behind, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck.

‘Nothing like sweaty kisses to celebrate four years with the love of my life,’ the other man said, trying to keep his eyes on the egg casserole he was making for breakfast.

‘Four years already?! And to think you turned a raging homosexual into this attempt of an adult in just four years.’

‘Oh honey, you’re still a raging homosexual, and that’s why I love you.’

‘Tucker Rule, you’re the most romantic motherfucker!’ Tucker turned off the stove, and started serving breakfast for them, while Frank got the coffee. ‘I thought you were going to join me on my morning run.’

‘I was, but I wanted to have breakfast ready when you came home.’

‘How did I get so lucky?’ Frank asked.

Tucker turned to him and pecked him. ‘Your pretty face got me.’

It was true.

Frank used to be a party animal, drinking and going to the clubs every weekend, sleeping around with everyone. During the day, he had a job at a department store, wearing a tie, and selling suits. During the night, he’d sometimes wear makeup and full drag. Sometimes just makeup with his tight shirts. He loved driving men wild with his beauty.

Over the years, he stopped doing drag, but he still showed up in makeup sometimes.

One day, he met a group of men at the club. They were all in their late thirties, all dressed up and classy. And while Frank flirted with one of them, Tucker would look at him, and it was love at first sight. They ended up talking outside, smoking, Tucker’s jacket around Frank’s shoulders because he was too cold, and Tucker drove him home.

Frank hadn’t felt like that for anyone in the longest time. He had quit relationships after getting his heart broken too many times, and that was why he preferred one night stands. But somehow, it felt right with Tucker.

They started going out, and he’d spent nights at his place, and Tucker would stop at his work to bring him coffee. He even convinced Frank to start going to the gym with him, and he’d cook healthy meals for him. And he just loved how he took care of him, making him want to be a better person.

Soon, he got Frank a job at the school he worked at because he thought it was unfair that he had a college degree and was working at fucking Macy’s. So now he was a music teacher at the local elementary school.

And Frank loved him for giving him a purpose.

‘So –,’ Tucker started once they were at the table. ‘After school, I made reservations to go to Louie’s.’

‘Date night!’ Frank said with a smile. He had a gift, but he was waiting until later to give it to them. Though it was hard to keep his mouth shut. ‘Well – I got the lube!’

They were one of those couple who did romantic dates and had sex for every anniversary and went to the gym together and were vegetarians and had normal jobs.

But Frank had never been so happy.

After they finished eating, they showered together to save time – and obviously Frank blew him as a gift –, and then got ready for work.

‘Wait –,’ Tucker said. ‘There’s a sauce stain on your cardigan. Couldn’t you find a clean one?’

‘I forgot to do laundry last night.’

‘Well – we have more plans for our anniversary night.’

They walked in the teacher’s launch just in time. ‘Good morning, Tucker. Good morning, Frank,’ Dolores, the librarian said to them, giving them a judgy look. ‘Spent the night together again?’

‘We live together, Dolores,’ Frank said, despite the fact that everyone knew that. They’d always known, since he started working there they knew he was dating Tucker. They went to staff events together, as a couple, and they’d still get this kind of comments. Not like Mrs. Lawrence, the first-grade teacher and Mr. Philips, the vice-principal got them for getting married, but again, they were a straight couple, and Frank had to remind himself that some people would never change. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy reminding them. ‘That’s what couple do. We live together and fuck.’

He rolled his eyes, grabbed the sheet with his assignments for the day and left for his classroom. Besides being a music teacher, he was also the school psychologist, which was his original title. But he was enjoying teaching more. There was something about kids finding out they had a talent for music, and finding an escape from the real world that made Frank feel less useless. And just like he had found therapy in music, he knew music worked better than psychologists sometimes.

He didn’t have any appointments that day, and his first class wasn’t until after recess, so he sat in his room, and worked on the lesson, and maybe wrote one or two songs in between. By the time class about to start, he had taken four cups of coffee, which were barely enough to deal with first graders.

‘Hey, guys!’ he said as they came in the room, followed by Mrs. Dawson, their teacher. She introduced him to a new student, Allie. ‘Hi, Allie!’

The girl just gave him a shy smile.

‘You know how to play any instruments?’ He always liked to ask that question, just to see where to start, though kids this young rarely knew anything. But Allie nodded.

‘My dad is teaching me to play the piano,’ she said.

‘That’s great! You can sit at that bench by the keyboard then.’ The girl did as she was told, all excited. ‘What songs do you know?’

‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.’

‘Awesome.’ He turned to the kids, and told them what the lesson would be. Thankfully the song was included in the book of basic songs for kids to learn, so he just printed some copies for everyone and told them to get their recorders. What he didn’t expect was Allie to be a prodigy. She had mastered the melody as well as the chords, and Frank was surprised she was so good for such a young age.

Maybe he’d have to talk to her parents, but considering his dad taught her, he probably knew already.

After the class was over, he spent the next couple hours in the office, programing his schedule for the rest of the week and the lesson for his next class so he didn’t have to do it at home later.

As usual, he’d meet Tucker outside. He was still waiting for the parents of a couple of his students to come pick them up, though. So he just sat and waited for him.

‘Mr. Iero!’ he heard a kid yell, and when he turned to his right, he saw little Allie, with her purple dress and pigtails running towards him.

‘Hey! You had a good first day of school?’ he asked.

‘Yeah!’ And he saw a man coming behind her. He had blond hair, shaved on the sides, and tattoos. ‘Dad! Come here!’ Allie called the man. Frank got up to greet him. ‘He’s my music teacher!’

‘Awesome!’ the man said. ‘She is so excited about music class! You must be a great teacher!’

‘Well, she’s already talented. I didn’t do anything. She said you taught her.’

‘Oh, not me. I don’t have the patience.’ Frank was confused. ‘That’s her other dad. He has the patience of an angel, and she was obviously born with talent.’

Oh.

Frank tried not to be too obvious.

It was weird to find same-sex parents.

‘I’m Bert, by the way.’

‘Frank.’

‘Dad! Let’s go!’ Another girl yelled from behind them, and Bert turned to her.

‘Teenagers,’ he said, rolling his eyes. ‘But yeah – we just moved here, and I just want the kids to feel like home, you know.’

Frank nodded, even though he had no kids so he couldn’t know what he meant. ‘You seem to be doing a good job.’

‘I try.’ He carried his younger daughter. ‘Nice to meet you. I guess I’ll see you sooner or later.’ And then he was off.

Frank started wondering if maybe he wanted kids one day.

‘Hey!’ he heard Tucker say. ‘Was that guy flirting with my boyfriend?’

‘What? No!’ Was he? Frank didn’t think so.

‘He was absolutely flirting with you.’

‘Shut up.’ He’d kiss him but he had to remind himself that they were in front of kids that didn’t need to see their PDA, and their parents. Even if he was, he only had eyes for one man.

***

They both put on their best clothes, and drove downtown to the most expensive restaurant. Frank knew it was stupid to spend so much money on dinner when they were both teachers, but it was their anniversary.

And they could barely to their bedroom before their clothes were off. And then they were each other and their hands exploring every corner.

When they both reached their orgasms, they collapsed next to each other.

And just then, Frank knew it.

This was what he wanted.

One day it might have sounded too vanilla, and plain, and Frank thought this life wasn’t for him. But he was truly happy.

So he just said it.

‘We should get married.’

Tucker turned to him, giving him a look. ‘What?’

‘Let’s get married!’

‘You’re proposing? This better not be a joke.’

‘Of course I’m proposing. And I’ve never been this serious about anything. Let’s go to the court house tomorrow and do it.’

Tucker didn’t know what to say.

‘Don’t you want to get married?’

‘Of fucking course, you idiot!’ And then he reached for his night stand and opened the drawer. He took a small black box, and showed it to Frank. ‘I carried it in my pocket all day!’

Frank couldn’t help laughing. ‘Are you kidding me?’

‘So – you wanna marry me?’

‘Fuck yes!’ Frank said, and leaned in to kiss him.

He loved his boring life.


	2. Family

‘Alexandra! Sophia! Breakfast is ready!’ Bert yelled from the kitchen. ‘You’ll be late for school!’

He served the oatmeal in two bowls and left it on the table, just as the two girls were coming down the stairs. ‘Is your dad awake yet?’ he asked the oldest girl.

She shrugged and joined her sister in the dining room, as Bert went upstairs back to his room. ‘Gerard, honey!’

When he opened the door, he found him with their toddler in his arms trying to get him back to sleep. ‘I think he has a fever.’

‘Oh, no! My sweet boy!’ He approached them, and took the boy in his arms, noticing that effectively, he was warm and shivering. ‘You want me to take him to the doctor?’

‘No, you go and take the girls. And I’ll do it.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah.’ They both went downstairs, and Bert made sure their bags were ready before hurrying them up to the van, just as Gerard was getting into his SUV.

‘Let me know how it goes,’ Bert said, and kissed his husband goodbye. ‘I’ll call you from work.’

Just as usual, he dropped them off at school just in time, before heading to his office, and just as he was walking in the building, he got a text from Gerard. _it’s a fever. They gave him medicine, he’s already sleeping_

_Tell him Daddy loves him._

_I will_

_I love you too_

_Love you too, see you later._

Bert had no idea how someone like Gerard could even be interested in him, but again, when they met back in art school, they were both pretty fucked up, doing all kinds of drugs, and sleeping around.

It wasn’t until Gerard got clean, and that he started volunteering at the community center that they saw each other again. Bert was still fucked up.

But Gerard helped him get clean, and in the process, they fell in love.

Once sober, Bert decided to be involved in his daughter Sophia’s life, and got full custody when her mom was arrested.

Now they’d been together for twelve years, had two more children, and were only getting stronger.

Even when Gerard got so depressed after his grandmother’s death, Bert took care of him, just like he had once. He noticed Gerard was still distant sometimes, but Bert and the kids were always there to make things better.

Now they’d move to Jersey, so Gerard could be near his family, Bert got a job in marketing, and the kids seem happy.

He just needed to keep an eye on Gerard.

‘We should start a band again,’ Bert suggested during dinner.

‘I don’t know. I’m a little rusty.’

‘Me too! But it’s not about that! We can play bars and just whatever crappy venue we can find. It’s about playing, not about being perfect.’

‘I know, but –’

‘No buts!’

‘We don’t even know anybody here!’ Gerard said.

‘We can put up signs and ads online.’ Bert was excited out of a sudden, even though Gerard didn’t seem to share the excitement. ‘C’mon! Let’s do something fun! No offense to the kids, but I miss being just you and me.’

‘I guess I can take the kids to my mom’s and we can go on a date.’

Bert proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs until he remembered the sleeping toddler just feet away.

‘Just as soon as Elliot gets better.’

‘I know.’

At least that night Gerard seemed in the mood for some intimacy, which they both needed.

Even with kids, they tried to never lose that, and back in LA, they even tried other things to keep the spark alive.

And it had worked.

But now, they did the best not to let it die. They knew it was an important part of the relationship, just like being parents and having a job. They couldn’t live ignoring that part of them.

And Bert knew a good fuck always helped release the tension, and made Gerard feel better. ‘You wanna come for me, slut?’ he whispered in his ear, as the long-haired man moaned under him, until he released in his hand. ‘Good boy.’

‘Fuck! I needed that,’ Gerard said, still shaking from his orgasm.

‘I know, and I want you to tell me when that happens. Okay?’ Bert pulled out and lay next to his husband, cuddling while they both came down. ‘You are so good, and not just a good dad. You are so much more than that. You’re a great husband, and lover, and artist and son. And you’re a great person, Gee.’

Gerard just nodded.

‘I just don’t want you to forget that.’

And just then, Elliot started crying in his room. ‘Shit,’ Bert said as Gerard started to get up and put on pants. ‘No, you stay here. I’ll go get him.’ He put on pants too, and went to get their son from the crib. ‘C’mon! You wanna sleep with your dads? Yeah?’ The boy calmed down as soon as he was in his dad’s arms, and soon Bert noticed why he was crying. ‘Ugh! Let’s get you changed first.’

When he was back in bed with Gerard, Elliot cuddled with him immediately. ‘Dada!’

‘Oh, I see who’s your favorite now.’

***

The next morning, Gerard had more energy, so he made breakfast for everyone, and while they had coffee in the kitchen, Bert reminded him he had a meeting, so he had to pick up the girls that day.

Gerard was a little nervous, going to the school for the first time. With Elliot in his arms, he waited for Sophia, who ran to the van and waited for them. Then, he just waited for Allie’s class to come out. She quickly ran to him as soon as she saw him. ‘Daddy!’

‘Allie, you know you have to wait,’ a voice said behind her.

When Gerard looked up, he saw a short man in a blue cardigan. He must be Allie’s teacher, the thought. Though he had a lot of tattoos for a teacher, but he supposed that didn’t affect his teaching skills, and the school was mature about it.

‘But my dad’s here.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ the man said. Confused at first, but Gerard guessed it was because he’d see Bert.

‘He’s my music teacher,’ Allie said.

‘Oh, nice to meet you. She’s talked about you a lot,’ Gerard said. ‘She says you’re the coolest teacher and that you taught her how to play The Beatles.’

The teacher just laughed. ‘She has good taste.’

‘I’m Gerard.’

‘Frank.’ They shook hands. ‘So you’re the dad who taught her piano.’

‘Yeah, that would me.’

‘Well, she’s talented. You should be proud.’

‘I am.’

‘Well, I gotta go and take care of my kids. But it was nice to meet you.’

‘It was nice to meet you too,’ Gerard said, and they went back to the van, not saying anything. Gerard drove them straight to his mom’s house, and stayed for a while, before going home to get ready and wait for Bert to go to their date.

They had a rule not to talk about their work during date, and talk as little possible about the kids. Though they were still their priority, they wanted to just be a couple sometimes. ‘Don’t you miss it?’ Bert asked out of nowhere.

‘What?’

‘Our old life back in LA. The parties. Going out with other people?’

Gerard did. And he didn’t want to mention that when he met Frank he thought about it. But he knew it was kind of soon, and he didn’t really know him. He just felt guilty because he didn’t want his husband to think he wasn’t enough for him. ‘I do. But you know it’s not that easy –’

‘I know.’ They’d have to meet people who were into it, and know they could trust them.

Soon the conversation changed, and Bert told him that he posted some ads online to start a band, and went to a local venue to look for other ads of people looking for band members. ‘It’s not the same as when we were younger, but I found two different bands of middle aged people.’

‘That’s good news.’

They had to go home early because they still had to pick up the kids and it was a school day the next day, but it had been a good date.

***

So far, Bert had no luck with the band.

They were looking for younger people, or bass players or drummers. He was born to sing.

Maybe he had to form his own band.

And maybe not sure what to do, when he picked up the girls from school and saw Frank there, he approached him. ‘Hey,’ he said, and Frank just waved at him. ‘I know this is weird and so out of nowhere, but you play instruments, right? I mean, you’re a music teacher.’

‘Yeah, I do,’ he replied with a laugh. ‘Why?’

‘No, it’s just that I was trying to start a band, and I haven’t really got any luck. So I thought about asking the only person I know here who plays an instrument.’

‘Oh, thanks.’ It was weird, and they barely knew each other. And by Frank’s expression, it was clear that he wasn’t expecting it. ‘Well, I play a few. Guitar, bass, piano. My fiancé plays drums too.’

Frank didn’t realize what he said until it came out of his mouth, but Bert didn’t even batted an eye. ‘Well, you guys wanna hang out to jam?’

‘That’d be – awesome! Yeah!’

Frank was still surprised and didn’t know how to react. But then Bert handed him his phone to write down his number. ‘I’ll call you one of these days and see when should we meet.’

‘Yeah. Thanks for inviting me!’

‘Of course! And I guess it’d be also cool to hang out, you know? We don’ t know a lot of people here other than Gerard’s family. Let alone another gay couple.’

Frank smiled at that, because that was exactly what he wanted to say but he didn’t know how. ‘Yeah, neither do we.’

Bert went for a hug, and said goodbye again.


	3. Friends

They had agreed to meet Friday at Bert and Gerard’s house.

It wasn’t meant to be any kind of rehearsal, more like a way to hang out and get to know each other, other than as Allie’s parents and her music teacher and his fiancé.

‘Shit!’ Tucker said as they pulled up to their driveway. ‘They’re loaded.’

‘You think?’

The Way-McCracken house was a big, fancy house in a nice neighbor.

‘What do they do?’ Tucker asked.

‘I don’t know! We’ve barely talked other than Allie’s assignments.’

‘Then why did they invite you – us?’

‘Bert wants to start a band and he doesn’t really know anyone who plays instruments so he asked me.’

‘Told you! He’s trying to flirt with you!’

‘Should I remind you that he’s married and has kids? And I also told him that my _fiancé_ is a musician too. So I think we’re safe. No one is trying to steal me away from you.’

‘Maybe not him, but –’

‘Tucker, c’mon! Since when are you so jealous?’ They headed to the door, and Frank proceeded to ring the doorbell.

Not even a minute later, a smiling Bert wearing slippers opened the door. ‘Hey, there! Come on in!’ Frank and Tucker waved at him and followed him inside, impressed by how pretty and big the house was. ‘Thanks for coming! Gerard was starting to think you wouldn’t. He said that because we’re practically strangers and it’s weird to invite our kid’s teacher to hang out.’

Tucker wanted to say that yes, it is weird, but he controlled himself, while Bert led them to their kitchen, where Gerard was sitting on the counter, too focused on his phone. ‘Babe,’ Bert said, walking up to him to get his attention.

‘Sorry, I was just checking with Mikey about the kids.’

‘They’re doing fine!’ Then, he turned back to their guests. ‘Guys, this is my husband, Gerard. Gerard, this is Frank and –’

‘Oh, Tucker. He’s my fiancé, Tucker.’

Tucker shook both their hands. ‘Nice to meet you.’

‘And I had met Frank already,’ Gerard added.

In the meantime, Bert was getting snacks and Cokes from the kitchen, and set them on the counter. ‘I hope it’s okay,’ he said. ‘We don’t have alcohol in the house, since we’re both addicts.’

‘Totally fine,’ Frank said. ‘We don’t drink a lot either. We’re boring teachers.’

‘Wait – you are both teachers?’ The couple nodded. ‘That’s so adorable. That’s how you met?’

‘Not really,’ Tucker answered, blushing. ‘I was at a bar with friends, and saw this stunning guy with tattoos, and he was wearing makeup, and then I started talking to him, and he was just the smartest guy I’ve ever met.’ He and Frank shared a look. ‘Then he left, and I took Frankie home.’ His boyfriend slapped his shoulder jokingly.

‘Wow!’ Bert said. ‘Makeup, huh? You don’t seem that kind of guy.’

‘Well – let’s say I had an experimenting phase. I used to do the whole drag for a while, but I guess I grew out of it.’

‘That’s a shame. I bet you look amazing.’

‘I do.’

They sat to talk, and Bert ordered takeout. ‘You probably think we’re this lazy parents who don’t cook. But we have a toddler. And I told Gee not to worry, we could order something.’ They all chose something from the Chinese restaurant menu, and sat on the table while they waited.

‘So, what do you guys do?’ Tucker asked out of nowhere. It seemed fair now that they knew they were teachers.

‘I work in marketing,’ Bert started.

‘I’m a stay at home dad, for now,’ Gerard said.

‘So marketing must pay well, then,’ Frank said.

Both Bert and Gerard laughed. ‘No –,’ the long haired man explained. ‘I’m also a writer. I had this cartoon I made in art school, _The Breakfast Monkey,_ and somehow Netflix ended up buying it. So that’s what bought this house.’

‘Wow! So you wrote _Breakfast Monkey?_ ’

‘Yeah.’

‘Nice!’

‘Yeah, but I needed time with the kids, and after our youngest was born, I pretty much went full dad mode.’

‘You want kids?’ Bert asked, and both Frank and Tucker seemed to be caught unprepared for the question, looking at each other.

‘Well,’ Frank said. ‘We _just_ got engaged, and we haven’t really talked about it.’

‘But maybe?’ Tucker added.

‘Yeah, maybe.’ Frank wasn’t sure yet. He loved kids and they were fun when you only had to spend a short amount of time with them, but he wasn’t sure about having kids of his own. Not now. He was older. There was a time when he wanted kids, but he gave up on the idea as soon as stable relationships seemed out of the equation. Now he wasn’t interested.

Luckily, Bert interrupted the awkwardness. ‘Aww, it’s so adorable to see a young couple starting the journey.’

‘We’re not that young.’

By the time the food arrived, they were talking about how different LA was than New Jersey, and the band they had there. ‘When we moved to LA, Sophia was too young,’ Bert told them. and we lived in a tiny apartment with friends. And then my band broke up, and Gerard and me would play in bars, and then had to head home with our daughter.’

‘So you’ve been together for a long time?’

‘Almost twelve years? I mean, we met in college way before, but we were so fucked up. It wasn’t until we ran into each other later, and that I started to get clean that we really got together. And by then, my ex had just had our child and she was still getting in trouble, so we took care of Sophia. And I think that was it. When we became a family.’

‘You’re so adorable!’ Tucker said.

Gerard told them about getting a surrogate mother with Allie and Elliot, and how both families supported them all the way through. ‘I think when we started going out we never imagined we’d be this kind of family, but – here we are!’

That made Frank consider it. He still didn’t know if he wanted kids, but he wanted to be with Tucker for the rest of his life, and if that meant having kids with him, he’d be more than okay. Maybe becoming friends with Bert and Gerard would be more than just playing music together, and it could help open his mind about other stuff.

‘Now, let’s show you the room,’ Bert said, and they all followed him to the basement, where they had their own music practice room. ‘You can use whatever you want, don’t worry.’

‘Wow!’ Frank said, looking around. He could only dream about one day having a house big enough for him to have a music room. ‘This is fucking awesome!’

‘Right?’

Frank immediately went for one of the guitars and started tuning it and playing with it, while Bert explained to Tucker that he could set up the drums whatever way he wanted.

They started jamming, and going over songs and bands they all liked, and did covers from classic rock bands, as well as newer songs. Gerard mentioned that since they were a bass player short, his brother could fill in but then who’d take care of the kids when they needed. ‘We can get a nanny,’ Bert mentioned.

‘So – next Friday?’ he asked later, as the other couple was heading out. ‘You can come here, and I promise I’ll cook something this time. At least now I know you guys are vegetarian. We can practice, and maybe start talk about venues and names?’

‘Sure,’ Frank replied.

‘It was really nice meeting you.’

‘Likewise!’ Tucker said hugging both Bert and Gerard. ‘We needed some friends.’

‘I’m glad, then.’

They both got in Frank’s car, and drove away. ‘They are so perfect,’ Tucker said out of nowhere, and Frank let out a laugh. ‘I mean it. That’s the life I dream about! It’s good to see there are gay couples out there who have it, you know? The whole package. Being married, having kids, a big house.’

‘I know what you mean.’

‘I want that.’

‘Me too,’ Frank said and reached for his hand.

***

The following week, as promised, they met at Bert and Gerard’s house, and this time, Frank brought his own guitars, and Tucker, his cymbals and drumsticks.

Bert was cooking a veggie casserole with rice, and was listening to Queen. ‘Gee will be right back,’ he told them. ‘He went to drop off the kids at his mom’s house. He’s on his way.’

‘No worries,’ Frank replied. ‘We brought banana bread, by the way.’ He left the container on the counter, and they talk for a while.

When Gerard came in, they all sat to have dinner and talked more about their jobs, and getting adapted to New Jersey again. Frank told them about a friend who could get them a gig at a venue, Gerard mentioned he tried to convince his brother but he hadn’t succeed yet. They went downstairs and practiced a little more, and soon they had a setlist of covers, and an original song.

A couple hours later, they were about to leave, getting their stuff, when the doorbell rang.

‘I forgot Wes was coming,’ Gerard said.

‘We can tell him to come later,’ Bert replied.

‘But he’s already here.’ He went to open the door, and Frank and Bert went ahead too, knowing it was time to leave, whoever this guy Wes was. And were surprised when they saw a young man with curly hair kiss Gerard on the lips. ‘Hi,’ he said to Wes.

‘Hi.’ Then he noticed Frank and Tucker there, catching him by surprise. ‘Am I interrupting something?’

‘No, no – we’re just – they’re friends, we’re starting a band, and –’

Then, Bert turned to Tucker and Frank, who were still confused. ‘Oh, yeah. We forgot to mention that we’re swingers.’


	4. Relationships

‘They’re swingers?!’ Tucker yelled once they were in the car.

‘What about it?’ Frank tried to calm him down, though he was just as shocked. He thought he was a bit more open minded, though it was weird to think of Bert and Gerard, having a family and all, being swingers. ‘It’s their private life, we’re just playing music with them. It’s not like they’re dragging us to it.’ He started the car and started to drive away, and they and they were quiet for a while, clearly confused about the scene they had just witnessed.

‘But that explains Bert flirting with you.’

‘He was not flirting with me!’ Frank was bothered with the topic now. But what if he was. Still, it didn’t mean he was going to go with them. It was them the ones who were swingers, not Frank. ‘Besides, since when are you so old school? Should I remind you that you’re gay?! That you’re aunt Victoria still thinks you’re a sinner and that she told us we’d go to hell last time we saw her?’ Tucker didn’t reply. ‘So what if they like to fuck other people? I used to do drag!’

And then, they both started laughing, because Frank was right. ‘Have we become a boring couple?’ Tucker asked, catching Frank by surprise.

‘We’re not boring, we just –’

‘C’mon! Admit it!’

‘I don’t know,’ Frank said. ‘I like our life. I never thought I’d have it, you know? The perfect life, a nine to five, a husband to come home to, stability – I actually enjoy it.’

‘Do you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘But wouldn’t you like something else?’

Frank laughed. ‘You mean you want to swing too?’

‘No! But maybe something else, something outside of our comfort zone.’

‘So should we go play bingo at the community center, or start a knitting club?’ That made Tucker laugh. ‘Whatever we do, I’m okay with that, okay? Just remember that.’

‘How did I get so lucky?’

‘Are you kidding me? I was the lucky one!’ Frank said reaching for his hand. ‘But maybe we can get some dogs?’

‘Yikes, we’re becoming _them.’_

‘Them?’

‘Every millennial straight couple.’

‘Ugh.’ They finally got to their apartment complex, and parked in their usual parking spot. ‘Maybe I should do drag again.’

‘I’m not against that.’

***

‘You think we scared them off?’ Bert asked the next morning after breakfast. Gerard had picked the kids up from Mikey’s earlier, and now Eli was taking a nap in the couch, while the girls played upstairs.

‘I hope not,’ Gerard replied, putting the dishes away. ‘I mean, I know not everyone is into that, and I wouldn’t expect them to, but I thought they were a bit more open minded.’

‘Yeah, me too.’ He finished cleaning the table, and then, joined Gerard in the kitchen. ‘Maybe we should give them some time.’

‘I guess.’ He kissed Bert. ‘By the way – Wes told me he forgot his jacket, so I might go to his work to drop it off.’

‘Yeah, right –,’ Bert joked.

‘I just don’t want the kids asking questions. We don’t know if this is going to be a thing with him yet.’ They sat to watch a movie, and the girls soon joined in, though Allie kept talking the whole time, telling Gerard about the cake they made at their grandma’s, and then Gerard had to leave to meet Wes.

He worked on the other side of town at travel agency, and Gerard had to text him when he got there, so he could come out to meet him. ‘Hey, there,’ Wes said and went for a kiss, but Gerard wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He liked Wes, but he felt he was getting ahead a little too much, when they were still getting to know each other, and Gerard felt he thought it was going to be more like an actual relationship, when it was more about the sex part. Not that they would be against an open relationship. They’d done it before. But with the kids growing up, it had to be someone they trusted completely, and not someone they met online. But he didn’t know how to break it to Wes. ‘I didn’t think you’d come now,’ the younger man said.

Gerard got nervous, not sure what to say. ‘Oh, I just had to run some errands, so I might as well – ’

‘I guess.’ There was an awkward silence, but neither of them moved. ‘So – when are we doing it again?’

Wow, he was direct, Gerard thought. ‘Well, we’ll have to plan it. We’re rehearsing more lately, so we have to see –’

‘You’ll have to let me know when you guys play, I need to see that.’

‘Yeah, absolutely.’ _Fuck, this is uncomfortable,_ was all that Gerard could think. ‘Hey, I’m sorry to end this, but I have a toddler back home who’s crying and there’s no milk, so I need to head back. But it was really nice to see you.’ Gerard hugged him and left before it got any more awkward.

From experience, he knew finding people who were into the same lifestyle, especially in the community, was going to take time. They didn’t even know anyone other than Frank and Tucker, and by their reaction, they were probably not into it. Which was a shame, because Gerard wanted Frank so bad.

But maybe they could keep looking, and hope they’d all get to know each other more. Gerard thought of all the possibilities and got a little excited.

***

It had been almost a week since the last rehearsal, and they still hadn’t made plans for the next, when Frank got a text from his friend John that there was a slot for them that Friday. ‘Hey, babe,’ he called Tucker when he found him in the teachers launch, and sat with him. ‘Hambone just texted me. He said one of the opening bands for Friday’s show cancelled. So it’s ours if we want.’

‘That’s awesome! But we don’t have a setlist yet, and we’d need to practice.’

‘I can call Bert.’

‘Sure.’ They both started to eat, mostly in silence. ‘I just hope it’s not awkward, after last time.’

‘It won’t be if we don’t make it awkward.’

‘I guess.’ Frank tried calling Bert but he wouldn’t pick up, so he just texted him that there was a gig for them on Friday.

By the end of the day, he hadn’t replied, and Frank thought that maybe it was a bit too awkward for everyone. But while he was waiting for Tucker outside of school, he saw Gerard with Sophia and Allie, so he approached him. ‘Hey,’ he said with a wave. ‘It’s good to see you here.’

‘Oh.’ Gerard seemed surprised. ‘Good to see you too.’ He wouldn’t admit Tucker, but maybe he wouldn’t mind the idea of swinging just because of Gerard. He didn’t know what it was, but he liked his vibe, and how smart he was, and he could listen to him talking all day.

‘So – I tried reaching Bert but he never answered. Just to tell you guys that my friend has a gig for us on Friday.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, it’s a small venue, but it’s something. We’d just have to figure out a setlist, and rehearse before Friday.’

‘Wow! That’s great news, I’m getting excited now.’

‘Me too!’ Frank laughed and he just hoped he didn’t sound dumb in front of him.

Just then, Gerard’s oldest daughter approached them, carrying a toddler. ‘Dad, can we go home now?’

‘Yeah, go ahead and help me get Eli on his chair, okay? I’ll be there in a minute.’

‘Fine!’

Frank looked the scene and couldn’t help being touched by it. Perhaps it wasn’t that bad having kids one day. If one day he had a little girl who looked at him the way she looked at Gerard, he would have done it. ‘She’s nice,’ he said with a smile.

‘Right? Teenagers!’ Gerard rolled his eyes as he got his keys from his pocket. ‘So – you guys want to come over for dinner? We can discuss the setlist and I can call my brother so he plays bass for us.’

‘Sounds good.’

‘Great, then. I’ll see you later.’ He was about to turn around , but then stopped. ‘Oh, and I’m sorry about the other day. I’m sorry if it got weird. I thought he wouldn’t be there until later.’

‘Oh, no worries. Don’t apologize. It’s your life.’

‘Still. I know it can be weird for other people.’

‘Nah.’ Frank stood there a little nervous, and looked around to make sure there were no kids or Tucker around. ‘Between us, Tuck is like my first serious monogamous relationship, so – I’m not judging.’

Gerard just gave him a smile, and Frank felt like melting inside.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Gerard said, almost in a whisper. ‘Would you ever consider – you know –’

Frank thought about it for a minute, and then shrugged. He knew it wasn’t as simple. He was with Tucker, and they’d have to talk about it. But there was something so intriguing about Gerard. He looked so soft and almost too serious, and like a dad. Yet, he kept finding out these things about him, and realizing he had quite a wild side, and that just made him hotter. ‘I don’t know. It depends.’

‘On?’

‘On the person.’ He felt himself blushing, and he knew he shouldn’t have said that, but it was too late now. And he meant it. He could swear Gerard was blushing too, but then he just smiled at him, and left.

Fuck.


	5. Rehearsal

‘Sophie – please go check your brother,’ Bert said.

In the meantime, Gerard was finishing dinner, and just then, the doorbell rang. He got nervous, trying to hurry up, but it was just Mikey and his family. ‘Glad to see you’re excited to see me, bro,’ he said.

‘Shut up.’

The girls came running down the stairs to greet their aunt and cousins, and as the brothers were making their way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang again, and Gerard did his best not to look desperate, especially knowing Mikey would notice.

‘Hey!’ Frank and Tucker greeted in unison as soon as the door opened, carrying a bowl of mac and cheese, and all their gear.

‘Hi!’

The couple got in, and Gerard was clearly nervous, helping them with the bowl, while introducing them to his family. ‘Guys, this is my brother Mikey, and his wife Kristin. This are Frank and Tucker.’

They all shook hands, and the older Way noticed his brother looking from Frank to him and then back, knowing exactly what was going on. Sometimes he hated this sixth sense they shared to know what the other one was thinking.

‘Shall we eat?’ he asked. ‘Bert is upstairs changing Elliot, but we can set up the table. Sophie, can you help me, please?’

His older daughter helped him in the kitchen, and took the plates to the table after he served them. By then, his husband had already joined everyone in the dining room. As soon as everyone was seated the conversation started naturally. Bert told them how he wanted to start another band when they moved back and when it seemed it wasn’t working, he asked Frank.

‘So –,’ Kristin started. ‘How did you guys meet?’

Gerard was about to answer, when Frank interrupted without noticing. ‘I’m Allie’s music teacher.’

‘Oh,’ the young woman said, leaving both couples confused by that, but Mikey was trying not to laugh, knowing what she meant.

‘Oh – no!’ Gerard was the first one to say something. ‘We’re not –’

‘Yeah, we’re just friends in a band,’ Tucker continued, and Mikey couldn’t help laughing while his wife hid her face in embarrassment.

Bert tried to change the subject to something more kid friendly, like Sophie’s science project about family, and she explained everyone her speech about how her family was different, but exactly the same as everyone’s at the same time. ‘I have two loving parents and two loud siblings.’

‘Your kids are smart, man,’ Frank told them.

‘I don’t know about this dude, though,’ Bert replied, pointing to their toddler. ‘He still eats his buggers.’

They kept talking for a while, and Sophie started to bond with Tucker over Back to the Future and 80’s songs, and Frank got along with Mikey, and Gerard looked around and had a crazy idea. The idea of everyone there being a family. And he liked it.

***

After an hour or so, Kristin took the kids to the living room to watch a movie, and the guys went down to the basement to rehearse.

‘So – what’s the name of the band?’ Mikey asked right away as they tuned their instruments.

‘Well –,’ Bert said. ‘We don’t really have a name.’

‘What? How are we going to play without a name?’

Gerard immediately said, ‘I thought you could help with that. You always have the best ideas.’ He gave them a few ideas, but they didn’t seem to like any. Then, Frank suggested Party Poison, and they liked it enough to keep going.

‘If we can’t think of anything better, we’ll be Party Poison.’

They then went over their basic playlist that they had rehearsed before, and finished an original song to include in it. They all had work the next day, so they ended the session early, and Mikey told them he was excited to play with them, and then left.

So Bert went upstairs to take the kids to bed, while the other three men cleaned up the mess. ‘I think we’ll be fine,’ Tucker said. ‘I mean, we still got it. I’m glad we’re at least able to play, you know?’

‘Yeah, I’m actually excited,’ Gerard said. ‘When Bert told me, I thought it was a crazy idea, but I’m glad he didn’t give up.’

Then, Tucker excused himself to go to the restroom before leaving.

Leaving Gerard and Frank only.

‘Thanks for inviting us, man,’ Frank said, grabbing his stuff.

‘It’s nothing, really. You’re welcome anytime. I actually wouldn’t mind having you guys around more.’

Frank wasn’t sure if he meant it that way, and whether he meant Tucker too, but his stomach turned and he felt something weird inside. So he couldn’t help closing the distance between them, and taking a step forward to kiss Gerard.

Just a soft peck on his lips but it was enough to send shivers down his spine.

‘Does Tucker know?’ the older man whispered, and Frank shook his head. ‘I’m sorry, then. We can’t do this. This is about trust. I like you, a lot, but it doesn’t work like this.’

Then, they went upstairs, just before Tucker got out of the bathroom, and said their goodbyes. ‘See you Friday at the venue, then,’ Gerard said, and Frank wasn’t sure if he was mad or uncomfortable.

‘I’ll text you the address.’

That night, Frank couldn’t stop about Gerard. about how soft his lips were, and how warm he felt. About sitting at their table and it feeling like a family already. He knew it could work. He’d been in polyamorous relationships before, and except for a couple toxic people, it had worked for him.

But he loved Tucker and their boring life. And he was lowkey excited to be his husband and grow older with him, get dogs, and maybe even have kids. And now Gerard had come and moved things inside him.

‘Get some sleep,’ his fiancé mumbled in his sleep. ‘We got school tomorrow.’ And then he cuddled in Frank’s arms and he felt incredibly guilty for having kissed Gerard. I wasn’t worth it to lose the love of his life.

But what if?


	6. Showtime

‘So _Party Poison?’_

‘Yeah,’ Frank answered, helping his friend Hambone set the stage. ‘I didn’t come up with it. It was Gerard’s brother. Our bass player.’

‘I like it,’ Hambone said.

Frank helped him with the cables. ‘I guess. I’m just happy to play again.’

‘It’s been a while, man! I’m excited to see you play!’

‘I just hope I still have it, you know?’ Once the stage was ready, he followed his friend to the back of the venue where they got everything ready for that night. Frank missed this life, playing with a band, helping out setting everything up and life on the road. ‘To be honest, I never thought I’d do this again.’

His friend just smiled at him, and patted his back. They reminisced about the bands they were in and the memories of living in a van. ‘Okay, I have to say this – when you first introduced us to Tucker, I was shocked. I never pictured you for the guy who would become a teacher and get his shit together. It was a serious mind fuck.’

And all the younger man could do was giggle.

‘I’m serious! I never saw you with just one dude!’ They were sharing beers behind the counter, laughing. ‘And listen, I know it was hard for some people to get it, but we’ve known each other for so long, I just knew it was what you did. I never questioned it. You were happy, and you seemed to know what you were doing, so that was fine by me. So when you showed up in gym shorts and wearing cologne, I didn’t know it was you.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘Love you too. And I have to say, now that I’ve seen you and Tucker all these years, how you complemented each other, and how in love you look, I envy you, dude!’

‘I got really lucky,’ Frank said with a smile. ‘I never thought I’d meet someone like him, or that I’d become this. But it wasn’t hard knowing that I’d get to live the rest of my life with him.’

‘Shut up! You’re depressing my lonely ass!’ Then, they finished setting everything up for when everyone came in for rehearsal. After being in so many bands in college, Hambone had become a promoter for bands, and was still doing it. So he was the first person Frank thought of calling when they started the band.

And he was so excited he drove to the venue right after school to help with everything. Just an hour or two later, his fiancé arrived, and they were able to go for a smoke and catch up while the other bands rehearsed. ‘How was work today?’ Frank asked, wrapping an arm around the other man.

‘Frustrating. If I have to explain a simple equation to another teenager, just shoot me.’

‘Nah – I know you love your job.’

‘Do I?’ Tucker finished the rest of his cigarette and threw it to the floor. ‘But I do love seeing you this happy.’

‘I missed having a band.’

‘I feel like there’s this whole life you had before me, and I feel bad for taking it away from you.’

Frank looked up at him. ‘You didn’t take away anything. I was happy to become part of yours, and for how you changed it.’

‘Yeah, but this –’

‘No. I quit my last band years before I met you. It was my own decision.’ He leaned in to kiss Tucker, letting him push him to the wall as the kiss deepened. Frank had to remind himself to calm down and not fuck him in the parking lot, but it was hard.

‘Aww!’ a voice said approaching them. When they turned to where it came from, they saw Bert, followed by Mikey and Gerard. ‘Aren’t they adorable?’ Bert said.

‘Shut up!’ Frank replied with a laugh as his partner pulled apart. ‘You’re ready?’

Mikey laughed nervously while his brother just said, ‘Oh, I don’t know. I haven’t played onstage in a while.’

‘Tell me about it.’ They got inside, and now that the stage was ready for them to do soundcheck, they got ready, and fixed their gear and all the last details. The show was about to start in a couple hours, so people would start arriving any minute.

Backstage, they had to share the greenroom with two other local bands, both formed by little punks in their late teens and early twenties, so instead they hung out by the bar and took turns to change in the tiny restroom upstairs. Both Tucker and Gerard arrived in their stage clothes, while Mikey just put on a leather jacket on, and Bert changed his shirt to a sleeveless one. And Frank was the one who took the longest, having arrived in his work clothes and changing into skinny jeans and a black button up. And for the finishing touch, eyeliner.

‘Oh,’ Hambone said once Frank joined everyone by the bar. ‘Is this the return of the punk princess?’

‘What?’ the young teacher said blushing. ‘No.’

And the rest of the band got curious. ‘The punk princess?’ Gerard asked.

Then, Tucker said, ‘Why haven’t I heard about the punk princess?’

‘You never told Tucker?’ Hambone interrupted.

To which Frank had to interfere. ‘Well – it was a long time ago. There wasn’t really need to bring it up. He knows I did drag.’ He felt everyone giving him looks but when his fiancé looked at him like that he couldn’t say no. ‘Okay. So when I was in this band in college, I think it was about the time I graduated. Anyway, we were called Pansy, and it was also around the time I got curious, you know, about dresses. It wasn’t anything weird. Just me putting on dresses and makeup to get onstage, as an excuse. You know, I’m performing and all, no one will think anything weird. I also would put on makeup. And they started calling me the punk princess as a joke.’

Hambone laughed and continued the story. ‘You have no idea how many of these tough, masculine guys would come to us and ask for “ _the punk princess’”_ phone number, or at least a kiss.’

‘Did you go out with them?’ Tucker couldn’t help asking.

‘Are you jealous?’

‘No, just curious.’

‘A couple of them,’ he admitted with a smirk, and they all laughed.

‘A couple?’ Hambone had to correct. ‘Every night, maybe. You were a –’

But Tucker stopped him immediately, while the rest laughed their heads off. ‘Hey!’

‘Look,’ Frank started. ‘In my defense, I was young, and I was enjoying it. I liked the attention.’

‘So am I the only one here who’s been in exclusively in monogamous relationships?’ He turned to the rest, and Mikey even avoided to look at him, while Hambone left to go upstairs. ‘I’m the only boring one here?’

‘You’re not boring, honey!’ Frank assured him. ‘I loved you just like that, and I loved our life, I’ve told you many times.’

‘You don’t have to lie, Frank.’

‘I’m not lying –’

Just then, Hambone was back to let them know to get ready to get onstage. The audience was small, but it was their first one as a band, so it wasn’t bad, Frank thought. He’d played to empty venues in bands that were more stablished. This was a test, he thought as he grabbed his guitar, and walked behind Bert. If they could make it work to at least play in bars every other weekend, he’d feel accomplished.

He stood stage right, hooking up the guitar to the small amp they had, while the rest set up. When he looked up, he only saw a few people mildly interested while the rest just drank and talked.

‘Good evening, New Jersey!’ Bert said. ‘This is our first show as a band of middle aged men. Two of us are teachers and the rest parents, and we almost called ourselves _The PTA Meeting,_ but no one would see that shit.’ One or two people laughed, so that was something. ‘So we’re _Party Poison_ and we hope we can make you dance.’

Right away, the opening right of _Helter Skelter_ started and both Bert and Frank sang to the mic in unison before Bert took it ‘til the end. Screaming and shredding, with more energy than anything, and Frank did his best to jump around the stage, despite his knees not being the same. And during the next half an hour, they did a few more classic rock covers, including _Radio Gaga_ and _Under Pressure,_ in which Gerard sang with Bert. They also sang two originals, and by the end of the set, the audience, though small, were all engaging and cheering for them.

‘Thanks for everything,’ Frank said and then followed everyone off stage.

Now that the greenroom was empty with the other bands getting ready, they got in and joked around, trying to get rid of the adrenaline. Still sweaty, Bert and Gerard hung out outside with Mikey, having a cigarette, while Tucker dragged Frank to the bathroom upstairs, and pushed him to the wall. ‘You look hot, punk princess,’ he joked.

Frank just laughed. ‘Are you into that?’

‘Is it wrong?’

He just shook his head and kept licking his neck, while Tucker jerked him off. He returned the favor until they were both coming and making out at the same time.

‘We should do this more often,’ Frank said as they walked back to the greenroom, where Bert and Gerard were sharing a blunt. ‘Where’s Mikey?’

‘He had to leave?’ Gerard said. ‘Unlike the rest of us, he works tomorrow.’

‘Oh.’

‘You want?’ He passed the blunt to Frank and they talked, mostly about how happy they were the show went okay.

‘To be honest,’ Frank said. ‘I’m ready to quit my job and go back to do this even if I go broke.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. I’m serious. I miss this life.’

They joked around, and came up with random stuff, and then out of nowhere, Tucker interrupted. ‘Hey – can I ask you guys, something?’ The other three men turned to him. ‘How did you started – you know, sleeping with other people?’

‘What the fuck, Tuck?!’ his fiancé almost yelled. ‘You don’t ask that?’

‘I’m just curious.’

The other couple shared a look, and laughed. ‘I think it depends on each person,’ Bert said. ‘But we were both in relationships when we started going out, so it just came natural. For me, it was Sophie’s mom, and it was kind of toxic, and Gerard was just sleeping with others, and I guess we were each other’s space. When we got serious and started a family, we had a serious talk about it and agreed to keep things open for the sake of the relationship.’

‘But being swingers is different, right?’ Frank asked, not sure why.

‘Yeah. It’s only sex. But there has to be trust. So it’s still kind of a relationship. We just don’t involve feelings.’

Frank nodded.

‘What if someone wants to – experiment?’ Tucker asked. No one knew how to answer, and out of nowhere, he got up and walked to where Bert was, pulling him for a kiss. They were both high as fuck on adrenaline and pot, and all Bert could do was kiss him back.

Confused and shaking, Frank stayed seated in the couch, looking at Gerard.

‘We should go back to our apartment,’ Tucker said between kisses, and Bert just nodded, before pulling him out of the room, followed by the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this story, I still don't know where this is going exactly, but I just wanted to write a cute fic where Frank and Tucker (Fucker, as I like to call them) were together, and Gerard was with Bert... and we'll see from there.  
> I also had to write this chapter twice bc technical problems, so yeah... enjoy  
> (you know, comments are very much appreciated)


End file.
